Tool Duel/Gallery/2
A slippery situation S1E4 Crusher and Pickle going up a hill.png S1E4 Crusher singing to himself.png|The tools are mine, all mine! And no one can take them away from me! S1E4 Pickle sings to Crusher about Blaze.png|Except for maybe Blaze, ‘cause he’s right behind youuuuuuu! S1E4 Crusher "WHAT?!".png S1E4 Blaze coming up the hill.png S1E4 Can't let Blaze get the toolbox.png S1E4 Crusher thinks of a scheme.png S1E4 Crusher's bag opens.png S1E4 Junk flies out of Crusher's bag.png S1E4 Junk assembles itself.png S1E4 Slippery banana launcher revealed.png S1E4 Slippery banana launcher starts to fire.png S1E4 Blaze dodging bananas.png S1E4 Blaze slips on a banana.png S1E4 Blaze slides back.png S1E4 Blaze sliding down the hill uncontrollably.png|Whoa! S1E4 Blaze stops at the bottom.png|Oh no! S1E4 Crusher taunting Blaze.png S1E4 Crusher gets hit with a banana.png S1E4 Crusher and Pickle go on their way.png S1E4 Why did we slide.png S1E4 Blaze sees why.png|I think I see why. S1E4 Blaze describing friction.png|See all those little bumps on the road? They give my tires something to grab onto. That's friction. S1E4 Blaze slips on another banana.png|But my tires can't grab onto squished bananas, because they're too sliiiipperyyyyy!!! Whoa! S1E4 Blaze slides back again.png S1E4 Stay on the road.png S1E4 AJ gets on Blaze.png|Oh Boy! The second time. This is gonna be fun! S1E4 Help me steer Blaze.png|Help me steer Blaze. Put your hands up and grab the steering wheel. S1E4 Steering interface.png|That's it. Grab the steering wheel. S1E4 Bananas ahead.png S1E4 AJ turns left.png S1E4 More bananas.png S1E4 AJ turns right.png S1E4 Yet more bananas.png S1E4 AJ turns left again.png S1E4 Fourth set of bananas.png S1E4 AJ turns right again.png S1E4 Fifth group of bananas.png S1E4 AJ turns right yet again.png S1E4 Blaze "We're almost there".png|"We're almost there!" S1E4 Last bananas.png S1E4 AJ turns left yet again.png S1E4 Blaze and AJ reach the top.png|"Yes. We made it!" S1E4 Machine out of bananas.png S1E4 Machine self destructs.png S1E4 Blaze and AJ pass the ruined machine.png|"Alright! So long, super slippery banana launcher!" S1E4 Blaze "We've gotta hurry up".png S1E4 Blaze hurries down the street.png Friction! S1E4 Blaze doing a spin roll.png S1E4 Blaze lands back on the street.png S1E4 Blaze feels bumpy.png S1E4 Blaze driving over speed humps.png S1E4 Blaze's tires driving across speed humps.png S1E4 Blaze turns the corner.png S1E4 Blaze comes to a staircase and board.png S1E4 Blaze approaching the board.png S1E4 Blaze about to jump on the board.png S1E4 Blaze slides on board down the stairs.png S1E4 Blaze makes it to the bottom.png S1E4 Blaze sees soapy road.png S1E4 Blaze slips on wet road.png S1E4 Blaze gets back to dry road.png S1E4 Trucks sawing a log.png S1E4 Blaze and AJ smile at each other.png S1E4 Blaze's tires are given friction by the bumps on the road.png S1E4 Blaze driving on smooth road.png S1E4 Blaze slips on oil.png S1E4 Blaze slides across rocky road.png S1E4 Blaze returns to smooth road.png S1E4 Blaze comes down another street.png S1E4 Zoom in on Blaze.png S1E4 Blaze passing trucks.png S1E4 Blaze jumps off a ramp, flips in the air.png S1E4 Blaze after the jump.png S1E4 Another close-up of Blaze's tire.png S1E4 Blaze speeding out of sight.png Meanwhile, back at the garage... S1E4 Top of Axle City Garage.png S1E4 Monster Machines at garage still with problems.png S1E4 Stripes wincing at his bumper dragging.png|Screeeeeech... S1E4 Gabby "Try not to let your bumper drag on the floor".png|“Ooh! Stripes, try not to let your bumper drag on the floor.” S1E4 Stripes apologizes.png S1E4 Zeg's wipers spray yet again.png|“Whoa! Careful, Zeg!” S1E4 Stripes and Zeg brace for Darington.png S1E4 Darington reverses and crashes yet again.png|DARINGTOOOON! OW! S1E4 Darington sits up.png S1E4 Now Starla enters.png|Aaaaand cue Starla arriving. S1E4 Gabby flabbergasted at Starla's arrival.png S1E4 Gabby "I sure am".png S1E4 Gabby trying to start her engine.png S1E4 Starla has bubbles coming out of her tailpipe.png S1E4 Starla shows the bubbles in her tailpipes.png S1E4 Gabby dumbfounded and Starla bubbling.png S1E4 Gabby "This is getting crazy".png S1E4 Gabby hopes Blaze and AJ will find the toolbox soon.png Out to sea S1E4 Pickle tries to get on Crusher's boat.png S1E4 Pickle still struggles.png S1E4 Pickle falls into the boat.png S1E4 Boat sets sail.png S1E4 Crusher and Pickle riding their boat.png S1E4 Crusher and Pickle get tossed by big waves.png S1E4 Big wave splashes over Crusher and Pickle's boat.png S1E4 Crusher with seaweed on his head.png S1E4 Blaze comes to the pier.png S1E4 Blaze sees Crusher and Pickle sailing away.png S1E4 We need a boat.png S1E4 AJ thinks.png|Hmm... S1E4 Big waves have friction.png S1E4 We want less friction.png S1E4 Let's build a boat that rides over the waves.png S1E4 We need a hydrofoil.png S1E4 Blaze likes that idea.png S1E4 Transformation interface.png S1E4 First part needed.png S1E4 Hull materializes.png S1E4 Second part needed.png S1E4 Propeller materializes.png S1E4 Last part needed.png S1E4 Foils materialize.png S1E4 Hydrofoil transformation complete.png S1E4 Blaze becomes a hydrofoil.png S1E4 AJ likes Blaze's transformation.png S1E4 Blaze "This hydrofoil is ready for action".png S1E4 Hydrofoil Blaze starts sailing.png S1E4 Blaze starts riding on the waves.png S1E4 Blaze passing buoys.png S1E4 Blaze approaching big waves.png S1E4 Blaze jumping big waves.png S1E4 Blaze "Oh, yeah!".png The chomping shark-bot S1E4 Crusher and Pickle still on their boat.png|“Look at me, Crusher!” S1E4 Pickle is "King of the world".png|“I’m the king of the world!” S1E4 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn.png|HONK-HONK-HONK-HONK, HONK-HONK, HONK! S1E4 Crusher "What's that sound?".png|“Pickle, what's that sound?” S1E4 Pickle "It could be a fish".png|“Well, it could be a fish.” S1E4 Pickle "Or a whale".png|“Or a whale.” S1E4 Pickle "Or maybe it's a FISH!".png|“Or maybe it’s a FISH!” S1E4 Pickle "Did I say that already?".png|“Did I say that already?” S1E4 Crusher looks behind.png S1E4 Blaze on Crusher's tail.png S1E4 Blaze approaching Crusher with no problem.png S1E4 Crusher "I can't let him get the tools back".png S1E4 Crusher cries.png S1E4 Pickle comforting Crusher.png S1E4 Crusher thinks of a plan.png S1E4 Crusher "Something that'll definitely stop Blaze".png S1E4 Crusher's bag opens again.png S1E4 Another invention being assembled.png S1E4 Chomping shark-bot.png S1E4 Shark-bot lands before Crusher and Pickle.png S1E4 Pickle doesn't like the chomping shark-bot.png S1E4 Shark-bot jumps at Blaze.png S1E4 Shark-bot chomping from the water.png S1E4 Blaze trying to escape the shark-bot.png S1E4 Shark-bot chases Blaze.png S1E4 Blaze doesn't see the shark-bot anymore.png|I don't see the shark-bot anymore. Maybe we lost him. S1E4 Shark-bot reappears.png|Whoa! S1E4 Blaze "Or maybe not".png|Or maybe not. S1E4 Shark-bot still pursues Blaze.png S1E4 We need to get him to stop chomping.png S1E4 Blaze "Feed him something he can't chomp".png S1E4 AJ gets a rope.png S1E4 Let's do a test.png S1E4 Rope tossed at the shark-bot.png S1E4 Shark-bot breaks the rope in one bite.png S1E4 Shark-bot still chases Blaze.png S1E4 AJ gets a stick.png S1E4 Blaze ready for another test.png S1E4 Stick tossed at the shark-bot.png S1E4 Shark-bot chomps the stick.png S1E4 Stick breaks in three bites.png S1E4 It took him three bites.png S1E4 Blaze tells AJ to find something stronger.png S1E4 AJ gets a metal pipe.png S1E4 Metal pipe tossed at the shark-bot.png S1E4 Shark-bot can't break the metal pipe.png S1E4 Shark-bot falling apart.png S1E4 Shark-bot breaks into pieces.png S1E4 We found a solution.png S1E4 AJ "Hey, look!".png S1E4 Island ahead.png S1E4 Crusher escaping with the toolbox.png S1E4 Blaze gasps.png S1E4 We have to hurry.png S1E4 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S1E4 Blaze doing one last speed burst.png S1E4 Blaze jumps out of the water.png S1E4 Blaze lands on the beach.png S1E4 Blaze enters the island forest.png To return to the Tool Duel episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries